


Один-ноль в пользу "Селтик"

by Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 03-25 с сообщества X-RPS-Kink: "Майкл/Джеймс. Поцелуй на спор. Рейтинговое продолжение пари будет не лишним".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один-ноль в пользу "Селтик"

Все началось, конечно, с очередной дурацкой шутки Кевина на очередной дурацкой вечеринке - то ли в честь двух месяцев с начала съемок, то ли трех - с момента утверждения актерского состава, а, может быть, это был день независимости какой-нибудь латиноамериканской республики или именины бабушки Мэттью, Джеймс не был уверен. Зато он точно знал, что за эти два месяца их съемочная группа из команды серьезных и деловитых людей превратилась в какой-то цыганский табор с беспрерывными подколками, розыгрышами, вечерним шатанием по барам и вечеринками по поводу и без. Может, дело было в том, что они все слишком выматывались после съемок, чтобы искать развлечений где-нибудь в другом месте и в другой компании. Или это была очередная идея Мэттью под лозунгом "Сработаемся вне площадки". Или что-нибудь еще в том же духе, достаточно безумное, чтобы оказаться реальностью. Но, думал Джеймс по утрам, в очередной раз обнаружив, что кто-то стащил его кофе, ключ от трейлера или налепил стикер с малоприличной надписью на спину чарльзова кардигана, - они проводят время все вместе не потому, что так уж нравятся друг другу.  
Совершенно не поэтому.

\- В нашем фильме, - разглагольствовал Кевин, размахивая бокалом с минералкой, в котором плавала одинокая оливка, долженствовавшая наводить на мысли о мартини, - слишком мало поцелуев и секса. Любовь! Страсть! Желание! Вот чего требует современная аудитория! Да вы слова сингла Take That видели? А у нас? Чарльз, который ухаживает за Мойрой, как будто это не он, а она в инвалидном кресле. И Эрик, который роняет на Рейвен штангу...  
\- Это такой мутантский брачный ритуал, - подсказал незаметно подкравшийся к ним Майкл. - Сначала роняешь на партнера что-нибудь тяжелое...  
\- ...потом перекидываешь через плечо и тащишь в пещеру, - закончил Джеймс, выразительно задирая бровь.  
\- По вашей логике, Эрик тогда должен был половину героев... перекинуть и утащить, - Кевин тактично подождал, пока коллеги проржутся, и продолжил, - а я, между прочим, серьезно. Где напряжение, где искра?  
\- Между гневом и умиротворением? - предположил Джеймс, и Майкл снова расхохотался, и разговор плавно перетек в другое русло, и можно было временно забыть об опасной теме, фальшивом мартини и широкой улыбке мистера Фассбендера.  
Однако, через некоторое время снова столкнувшись с Кевином и Майклом у барной стойки, Джеймс обнаружил, что дело так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки.  
\- И тут, понимаешь, ты так вот вроде бы случайно наклоняешься ниже, чтобы ваши лица оказались на одном уровне, - вещал Кевин, - и зрители думают - о, да, детка, сейчас они сделают это!  
Судя по тому, как сосредоточенно кивал Майкл, мартини в его бокале был самый что ни на есть настоящий.  
\- Переписываете сценарий, пока Мэттью не видит? - поинтересовался Джеймс, взгромоздившись на стул и болтая ногами.  
Что ему совершенно не понравилось, так это улыбки, которыми обменялись коллеги по съемкам при его появлении.  
\- Как раз есть шанс проверить! - сказал Кевин.  
\- Что проверить?  
\- Получится ли у Майкла сыграть НСН.  
\- Нереализованное сексуальное напряжение? - не сразу сообразил Джеймс. - По отношению к кому, к Джен, что ли?  
Он нашел глазами Дженьюари, отказавшуюся прийти на вечеринку в эммином дезабилье, что вызвало разочарование у значительной части съемочной группы, и помахал ей рукой.  
\- Первая буква правильная, - сказал Кевин.  
Джеймс обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он топит в своем бокале ехидную усмешку. Фассбендер смотрел на них честными-пречестными глазами.  
 _Вот засранцы!.. Но Шотландия так просто не сдается!_  
\- У Шоу есть друзья, Эрик, - протянул Джеймс, выразительно кивая на фыркающего в минералку Бейкона. - Тебе они тоже понадобятся.  
Майкл почесал золотистую щетину на подбородке и нахмурился.  
\- Это не принесет тебе мира, друг мой! - попробовал Джеймс зайти с другого бока, втайне надеясь, что Кевин утопится в процессе хихиканья. Потому что конечно же нет, он не против поиграть в эту игру, но с кем угодно другим. Между ним и Фассбендером и так было слишком много НСН, ПЖ (Подавленного Желания) и даже временами ОБХТТ (О Боже Хочу Тебя Трахнуть). Или это все было между Эриком и Чарльзом?  
\- Только не говори, что тебе слабо, - Кевин определенно умел пользоваться грязными приемами, Джеймс даже засомневался, кто из них двоих заслуживает звание главного Наказания Божьего на съемочной площадке.  
\- Присоединяйся ко мне, Оби-Ван, и вместе мы уничтожим ситхов! - прибегнул Джеймс к последнему средству. Наградой ему послужило сдавленное: "Не тот фильм" от Бейкона и долгий, долгий, очень долгий взгляд от Майкла, под которым можно было почувствовать себя не то что раздетым и разутым, но уже и разложенным на пошлейших шелковых простынях. В мелкую розочку. _Предатель._  
Джеймс помотал головой, проклиная излишне живое воображение, стиснул зубы и демонстративно повернулся к Кевину.  
 _Хотите играть - ну что ж, поиграем._  
\- Это все ерунда, - убежденно сказал он. - Полумеры. Тысячу раз было. Все равно настоящий поцелуй они не пропустят, а даже если бы и пропустили - разве Майкл сможет меня поцеловать так, чтобы миллионы зрительниц по всему миру обкончались от восторга?  
\- Это заявка на победу! - Бейкон отсалютовал ему бокалом.  
Джеймс в ответ поднял свой, но отпить так и не успел, потому что его схватили за грудки, сдергивая со стула, так, что он больно ударился подбородком о край бокала и едва не облился виски, а в следующее мгновение Майкл уже прижимал его к барной стойке и целовал под восторженный свист и улюлюканье коллег. Никаких тебе прелюдий и нежностей, отстраненно подумал Джеймс, а сразу настойчиво, почти грубо, языком в приоткрытый от удивления рот, и, будь они наедине, Джеймс ни за что бы не позволил целовать себя так, но, будь они наедине, Майкл ни за что не стал бы целовать его в принципе, и будь что будет, пускай картонно и напоказ, перехватывая инициативу, сталкиваясь зубами, запрокидывая голову, чтобы потереться затылком о чужую ладонь, на какие-то доли секунды забывая, как дышать.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, вид у Фассбендера был вполне обалдевший, как будто до него только начало доходить, что именно он сделал. Народ вокруг аплодировал и кричал "браво!" (а некоторые даже - "бис!"); Джеймс ловко вывернулся из объятий все еще придерживающего его Майкла, утер рот тыльной стороной ладони, приподнял воображаемую шляпу и раскланялся, повторяя:  
\- Спасибо, спасибо! Данный трюк выполнен профессионалами, не пытайтесь повторить его в домашних условиях во избежание травм.  
Куда больше дружного хохота коллег и большого пальца, который показал ему Кевин, Джеймса согрело обиженно-растерянное выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Майкла и тут же сменившееся привычной широкой улыбкой.  
 _Один-ноль в пользу "Селтик"._  
Джеймс подмигнул Фассбендеру и отправился на поиски салфеток - виски во время их возни у стойки он все-таки пролил.  
***  
 _Однако, похоже, судья назначает пенальти._  
Джеймс послонялся по своему номеру, переставил пустой стакан с тумбочки на подоконник, с подоконника на стол и со стола на пол, лениво пощелкал пультом от телевизора, зачем-то засунул голову под холодную воду. Спать расхотелось окончательно, а вот желание творить глупости никуда не делось. Пока он выуживал из кармана мобильный, пока набирал сообщение, остатки здравого смысла еще пытались задействовать хотя бы инстинкт самосохранения, но, когда пришла ответная смска, стало очевидным, что в товарищеском матче Джеймс Макэвой - виски с содовой с решительным перевесом победил старина Джек.  
"Есть сигареты?" - гласила первая смска.  
"Спустись в бар и купи", - через некоторое время ответил Майкл. Джеймс ухмыльнулся и с видом хакера- террориста принялся набирать ответ.  
"Нет, ты занеси, тебе ближе".  
Потом подумал и отправил следующим сообщением: "Пожалуйста".  
Снова переставил стакан с пола на стол и, выполнив таким образом необходимый минимум по уборке помещения, написал еще одну смску: "Побрейся".  
Появившийся на пороге его номера спустя пять минут Фассбендер был, разумеется, небрит, взъерошен и очень зол, и, судя по розоватому отпечатку подушки на щеке, видел уже десятый сон, когда его разбудили макэвоевские смски.  
\- Ты настоящий друг! - сообщил Джеймс, уворачиваясь от летящей ему прицельно в голову пачки сигарет. - Познаешься в беде!  
Майкл втянул носом воздух и сощурился.  
\- И сколько стаканов этой беды потребовалось, чтобы начать писать всякую чушь?  
\- Почему чушь? - обиделся Джеймс и сделал пару выверенно-неверных шагов навстречу Майклу. К чести последнего следует сказать, что он не отшатнулся, только скрестил руки на груди и смерил своего собеседника критическим взглядом.  
\- Потому что вот? - Майкл кивнул на полупустую бутылку "Джек Дэниэлс", стоящую, ну разумеется, на полу. - И, Джеймс, ради бога, "побрейся"?  
\- Я стащил с вечеринки, она уже была початая, - шаг, - и у тебя щетина колючая, - два шага, - и очень хотелось курить, - еще один, последний, - и ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоего ммм... партнера по фильму застали крадущимся ночью по коридорам отеля с во-от таким стояком?  
\- Макэвой... - голос Майкла звучал низко, почти угрожающе, но Джеймс уже обхватил его за бедра, прижался всем телом, демонстрируя истинность своих слов - и с присвистом выдохнул сквозь зубы, потому что _его_ партнер по фильму, похоже, отнюдь не стеснялся разгуливать по коридорам в неподобающем виде. Он еще успел с разочарованием подумать, не из постели ли Зоуи он извлек Майкла, но -  
\- Твою мать, - как-то почти жалобно произнес Фассбендер, сжал лицо Джеймса ладонями и полез целоваться.  
И теперь - это не было шоу, никакой публики, только они двое, старина Джек и забытая сигаретная пачка, и у Джеймса едва не подгибались колени, так осторожно и неторопливо Майкл исследовал его рот языком, заставляя невнятно мычать, и тереться бедрами о бедра, и теребить ремень потертых фассбендеровских джинс.  
\- Это поцелуй или осмотр у дантиста? - спросил Джеймс у шеи Майкла, когда оба они пытались отдышаться и, заодно, не упасть.  
\- Джеймс Макэвой, сколько тебе лет? - Майкл первым справился с ширинкой Джеймса, запустил руку ему за пояс, прямо через ткань трусов погладил член, вызвав нетерпеливое шипение у пострадавшей стороны. - Я начинаю опасаться, что меня посадят за педофилию.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не сделаешь хоть что-нибудь, Фассбендер, то посадят меня - за убийство, - прорычал Джеймс, почти машинально толкаясь в дразнящую ладонь.  
\- Я бы перекинул тебя через плечо и утащил в пещеру, - теперь Майкл разговаривал с его макушкой, а руки Майкла стягивали с него штаны вместе с трусами, ласкали, обхватывали, сжимали, надавливали, и Джеймс даже и представить себе не мог, что умеет так стонать. - Но, за неимением подходящей пещеры...  
\- А еще говорят, это я не умею вовремя заткнуться, - Джеймс потянулся губами к губам, и да, щетина была колючая, а губы у Фассбендера - сухие и обветренные, их даже кусать было неудобно, но Джеймс все-таки попытался, и наградой ему было сдавленное "О-ох, Джеймс", - выдохнутое прямо в рот. А, может быть, это прозвучало в честь того, что уровень "джинсы Майкла" наконец-то оказался пройден, и Джеймс с мстительной улыбкой обхватил пальцами его член, возвращая любезность.  
Они никак не могли попасть в ритм, потому что все время топтались на месте и не переставали целоваться, но потом на пути Майкла неожиданно возник диван, куда оба и рухнули под жалобный визг пружин.   
Потом, уже после того, как Майкл накрыл его пальцы своими, сжимая их члены вместе, после того, как они чуть не сломали несчастный диван, а Джеймс - от избытка чувств, скажет он - чуть ли не до крови расцарапал Майклу плечи, неестественно выгибая шею и сдавленно и неразборчиво матерясь на всех европейских языках разом, после того, как их накрыло почти одновременно, до боли, до вскрика, до черных пятен перед глазами, - после всего этого Майкл лежал на едва не павшем смертью храбрых диване и курил, а Джеймс, устроившийся у него под боком, лениво вытирал салфеткой окрестные поверхности.  
\- Горничной скажу, что сел на йогурт, - сказал он.  
\- Ага, - Майкл поморщился. - Ох, Макэвой, смотри, куда ставишь локти!.. И в следующий раз я предпочел бы кровать, а не антиквариат начала девяностых.  
\- Прости, так просто удобнее, - Джеймс послушно снял локоть с его живота, зачем-то наклонился над ним, едва не ткнувшись носом в жесткие рыжие волосы над резинкой трусов.  
\- Джеймс?..  
\- Ну, так, в принципе, тоже удобно...  
\- Джеймс!  
\- Ты говорил о следующем разе? - Макэвой потерся щекой о живот Майкла, с интересом наблюдая, как начинает напрягаться член под тонкой трикотажной тканью.  
\- Джеймс, если ты не закроешь немедленно рот, до кровати мы можем не дойти, - хрипло сказал Майкл.  
\- Так я же молчу!  
\- В том-то и дело...  
\- Но должен предупредить, - Джеймс поднял голову и посмотрел на Майкла, словно собрался фотографировать его двадцать раз с двадцати разных ракурсов - губы, руки, щетина на подбородке, влажная от пота прядь на виске, лукавые морщинки вокруг глаз, очевидный и бесстыжий засос чуть пониже ключицы ("Куда допрыгнул", - с сожалением отметил про себя Джеймс), взгляд - снова долгий и жадный. - У меня в спальне - шелковые простыни. В мелкую розочку.


End file.
